Arpía
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Había veces en que no podía evitar derretirse un poco al verlo, incluso si era toda una arpía. Pero, aún así, los idiotas incrédulos como Shizuko no eran para nada su tipo. Kiriko/Shizuko/Maeko. OC's. Drabble. Productos del Mpreg.


**Disclaimer:** Uso de OC's. Pero originarios de personajes que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Shizuko me pertenece y… ¿Kiriko es de Viko? Si, realmente no quiero ser su dueña xD Maeko también le pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Uso extremo de OC's, como ya se ha dicho. Uno (Shizuko) proveniente del Mpreg ItaSaso. Realmente me pregunto por qué público sobre esto en FanFiction. Lo haría en mi LJ pero me da mala leche ponerle todos los códigos de nuevo y en FictionPress no es del todo permitido ya que son parte de un Universo ya inventado. _Y, pues sí_. Que se joda el mundo, me toca aquí.

**Pareja:** Shizuko/Kiriko; de alguna manera. Quizás, algún día, deje mi obsesión con este chico. _Quizás_.

* * *

><p><strong>Arpía<strong>

—_Kiriko_ —abrió los ojos, viendo al Uchiha parado frente a ella, mientras permanecía sentada sobre su mesa dentro del aula casi vacía. Vio una ligera sonrisa de lado dibujarse en el rostro masculino y solo por un segundo, un corto y rápido segundo, una ligera presión se estableció sobre su zona abdominal. El desayuno, el almuerzo; lo que fuera. Algunos de los alimentos ingeridos aquel día le habían hecho daño y ahora se iba a enfermar. _Agh_, toda una molestia. Hizo un pequeño mohín al pensar al respecto solo causando que las comisuras de la boca del azabache se acentuaran. El chico dio un paso hacia ella y deslizó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cintura, dejándolos apoyados sobre la madera, con el atractivo rostro cerca del suyo. Ella parpadeó un segundo, no esperando eso, antes de sonreírle cuando en realidad no deseaba hacerlo del todo—. _¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando haces eso…_—rió en tonadas dulces bien ensayadas al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shizuko y hacía rozar sus narices.

—_Lo sé_.

No le gustaba. No de la forma en que él gustaba de ella. No entendía muy bien cómo era que lo había logrado, no como si alguna vez hubiera pasado tardes enteras charlando con él y descubriendo que tenían montones gustos en común. No como si tuvieran años de conocerse. No como si hubiera sido algún tipo de flechazo a primera vista. _O quizás sí_. Por parte del azabache a ella, por supuesto. No podía culparlo, era hermosa y adorable —cuando se lo proponía—. Su larga lista de novios lo comprobaba. Lista de la cual Shizuko Uchiha Akasuna ya forma parte, para su egocéntrico gusto.

Era como un pasatiempo. Un hobbie. Algunas personas podían coleccionar tapas de refrescos o estampas especiales. _Ella no_. Le gustaba coleccionar 'nombres'. Nombres que al recordarlos le hacían sonreír y vanagloriarse en su soledad, pensando en lo increíble que era y riendo con dicha al rememorar cómo a todos los que había tenido comiendo de la palma de su mano. La hacían sentirse poderosa y preciosa; porque lo era. _Por supuesto que lo era_. Y esa era su forma de demostrárselo al mundo; podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, porque no había nada que sus encantos no pudieran conseguir. Su colección era tan jugosa como selectiva; no salía con cualquiera.

No fingía amor por un "sin importancia". Eso haría que su persona se devaluara. Entre más codiciado hubiera sido su anterior conquista más única sería la siguiente. Más valiosa, _más jugosa_.

—_No, seguro que no sabes cuánto _—alzó los ojos hacia los avellana de ella. Kiriko rio de nuevo, enredado ambos índices en el cabello liso del más alto. El shampoo del chico olía a esencias herbales, cosa que combinada con el varonil y atrayente aroma que de por si siempre tenía impregnado en la ropa y piel no ayudaría para nada en la concentración de cualquier mujer en su sano juicio.

_No, no le regalaba sus falsas sonrisas y expertas mentiras a cualquiera_. Por eso al llegar a Yuguregakure y ver a Shizuko Uchiha Akasuna no pudo evitar desearlo. Desear volverlo parte de esa lista, porque él iba a ser la punta de aquella montaña de nombres. El mejor de todos; porque era muy atractivo e inteligente. Porque tenía dos apellidos realmente importantes, pero su atención se fijaba especialmente en el primero. "Uchiha". Eso era, Shizuko tenía un apellido grande con una aún más grande historia y trascendencia. Era el trofeo más brillante que había visto en su vida y sería solo suyo.

Caminaría por las calles pavoneándose con su premio mayor tomado de gancho. Su brillante trofeo Uchiha que deslumbraba con el poder del sharingan. _Dios_, Shizuko sería el premio que la consagraría. Pondría a un mismísimo miembro del clan Uchiha a arrodillarse ante sus pies. Cada vez que ella dijera "_Salta_" el debería responder "_¿Qué tan alto?_". Lo ataría con una correa y lo pasearía como un perro de exhibición. Y todas morirían de envidia y se corroerían con celos al verle a su lado.

—_Oh, pero puedo adivinarlo…_—murmura dulcemente, bajando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla derecha. Un nuevo pinchazo que ignora olímpicamente. Shizuko es apuesto, nadie lo niega. Sus rasgos bien heredados hacen que tenga un rostro capaz de dejar sin respiración si se le mira fijamente; sobre todo si sonríe. Como si no fuera suficiente, tiene una personalidad que mezcla la cantidad necesaria de raciocinio, cantidad exacta de bastardes que hace a un hombre más divertido, seriedad cuando es necesario y la capacidad innata de joder o burlarse como todo buen Uchiha. Es guapo y con una buena personalidad—. _Ah~, eres tan lindo_ —agrega y le besa, cerrando los ojos, por unos segundos. Al separarse ve chispazos de alegría en los ojos del chico. Ríe dulcemente, mientras sonríe con fingida inocencia. Y le encantaría poder reír de verdad ante lo increíble que es la forma en que aquel chico parecía estar enamorado de ella. 'Lo _estas, ¿verdad Shizuko?_' piensa y casi ronronea internamente con malicia al ver el modo dulce como le mira. Tan ensimismado y feliz. '_¿Eres feliz con eso?_' Pobre, inocente y estúpido Shizuko. '¿_Te agrada el modo en que te miento?'_.

Vio en ese momento cómo la puerta del final del aula se abría y casi le hubiera gustado dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y reír con mucha fuerza al distinguir la cabellera rubia y los ojos negros de su compañera de clase. Aprovechó la posición que tenía Shizuko en aquel momento para rodearle ligeramente la cintura con ambas piernas; alcanzó a ver la sorpresa en los ojos del Uchiha por tal acercamiento y enseguida lo abrazó, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—_Te quiero, Shizuko_ —lo dice dulce y tiernamente, con el tono suficiente para que parezca que lo susurra, cuando en realidad ha podido resonar por todo el salón y llegar a los oídos de quien en realidad desea. Sonríe de verdad; sabiendo que el chico no ha detectado a Maeko parada junto a la puerta. Ambas se miran un segundo a los ojos y es como si pudieran comunicarse entre ellas.

«_Mira y muerte de envidia, oxigenada_»

Pasa de nuevo las manos por el cabello negro del chico y hunde un poco la nariz en su ropa. Inhalando profundamente antes de alzar el rostro de nuevo y gesticular "delicioso" mientras le envía otra nueva mirada envenenada a la Uchiha Iwa, quien solo alza una ceja con despectivo desinterés.

«_Cómo si me interesara lo que mi subordinado y tú, zorra pelirroja, hagan en su tiempo libre_»

Maeko camina hacia su puesto, yendo por la bolsa de arcilla que ha olvidado. Kiriko la sigue con la mirada mientras se regodea en los brazos de Shizuko. Porque hay algo más que lo hace especial y que su brillo de trofeo sea más vistoso. _Estaba enamorado_. O, alguna vez lo había estado. Lo pudo ver tan pronto entró al aula, porque en ese momento de la lección que fue presentada, él estaba mirando ensimismado a la rubia a unos puestos de distancia. Tan perdido en la chica que ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo de su maldito tiempo de mirarla a _ella_. Mientras todos los demás la miraban fijamente mientras se presentaba con el dulce "Mi nombre es Kiriko y mi familia acaba de ser transferida…" Shizuko estaba _demasiado_ ocupado mirando sin parar a Maeko, mientras ella no caía en cuenta. Puede recordar bien como hirvió su sangre en ese instante. _Nadie la pasaba por alto a ella_. Pidió sentarse en la banca que estaba frente al chico, pero ni siquiera con ello logró que sus ojos se despegaran de la chica de cabellos rubios. Pocos días después se enteró de quien era él y quien ella.

La necesidad de hacer a Shizuko de su propiedad creció cantidades insuperables al saber que además de ser un punto bastante codiciado entre muchas chicas de la aldea parecía estar muy atraído por la tal Maeko Uchiha Iwa. Aunque muchos aseguraban que estaba muy interesado en su otra compañera de equipo, Kinyami —quien podría hacerle competencia en dulzura, pero jamás ganarle. Era un fenómeno freak, por lo que pudo percibir con solo analizarla unos días—. Ella, por algún motivo, sabía que él estaba más interesado en Maeko. Podía verlo, era una chica. La forma en que la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, el cómo aunque discutieran todo el tiempo parecía no dañar su amistad o lo que fuera que esos dos mantuvieran. Solo los hacía más fuertes. _Shizuko estaba enamorado de Maeko_, podía verlo incluso si ni siquiera él había terminado de darse cuenta por completo.

Y un día que vio como se cargaba al hombro la mochila de la chica y parecía acceder a hacer algo con ella y la religiosa de largo cabello plata querían hacer y él no, _lo supo_. Cuando Shizuko accedió a ir con ellas luego de que la rubia lo convenciera de alguno u otro modo, le quedó muy claro:No solo estaba enamorado de Maeko, estaba_ profundamente enamorado_.

Y supo algo más: lograría que lo estuviera de ella. Haría que le mirara de ese modo y que accediera a sus pedidos con el doble de rapidez al que accedía con la rubia. Conseguiría que cambiara la dirección de sus ojos y que ahora no dejara de verla a ella. Se metería entre esos dos y haría que Shizuko la quisiera y solo ella. Y a cambio, ella no le querría para nada. Fingiría amor, lo ilusionaría y, después de lucirlo como un premio mayor, se desharía de él como si de basura se tratase en el momento que su brillo se apagara para sus ojos. Cuando Shizuko dejara de parecer un trofeo, lo mandaría al mismísimo demonio, riéndose por lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que en verdad ella podía sentir algo por él.

—_Y yo a ti, Kiriko_ —abrió los ojos ligeramente, sin esperar eso. Maeko también se giró en aquel momento al escucharlo, y su regocijo no pudo ser más grande. No tenía idea si en realidad a la chica le gustaba o en algún momento le había gustado el Uchiha; o si tan solo era la molestia de que su "subordinado" ahora le diera más importancia a ella. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Solo tenía claro que se había metido entre los ojos de Shizuko y casi había desgarrado metafóricamente el cuello del chico para que girara en su dirección a punta de palabras falsas de amor y promesas de siempre estar enamorada de él.

Algún día se lo diría a Maeko: "_él te quería y yo te arranqué de allí_" alzaría mucho el montón y se iría caminando erguida; "_todo lo que alguna vez te perteneció de Shizuko ahora es solo mío"_.

Se enterró entre los labios de Shizuko de nuevo en el momento que vio como Maeko abandonada el aula, sin comentar nada. Podría decírselo a la rubia, pero en el fondo, no sabía si sería verdad. _'¿Serás fiel, Shizuko?... ¿como un perro_?' Le toma el rostro, sin romper el beso que ella ha iniciado. Es como esa ropa que compra solo para lucirla, no le agrada del todo, pero puede ver como a otras desean tenerlo, entonces lo muestra con mas orgullo, porque amas esa envidia en sus ojos. _No pueden tener lo que tú, porque eres mejor y mereces esa envidia._

La envidia de tener el mejor "trae y muestra" fuera del aula de clases. _'¿Serás mi perro obediente?'_ No podía estar cien por ciento segura de que ya no quería a Maeko como antes ni de que no seguía atraído por Kinyami como siempre. Pero si podía asegurarse de envenenarle la cabeza cuanto estuviera a su alcance para conseguirlo.

«_— ¿Me quieres más que a ellas, no? —solía preguntarle. El Uchiha le miraba siempre con indecisión un segundo, como si casi regresara a la realidad de golpe. Evitaba gruñir y clavarle las uñas en la cara. Imbécil. No debía caberle duda ante eso; ni una sola. Porque era su trofeo de exhibición y no debía flaquear ante 'esas'—. Sabes que ellas no te aprecian…—se le abrazaba, recostando el rostro en su pecho—. …y la rubia te usa a su antojo —agregaba, en tono que fingía ser condolido—. Te trata mal~…Yo nunca lo haría, Shizuko.»_

Era realmente bajo hacer eso, y en realidad le tenía sin cuidado. No le importaba cuánto podría llegar a dañar al Uchiha con ello. Se separó de sus labios y le miró mientras opacaba los múltiples pinchazos en su abdomen. Los sentimientos de él le resbalaban como si caminara en medio de una tormenta y cada una de los gestos dulces de su parte fueran como las infinitas gotas que caían del cielo. Al final todas terminaban perdiéndose en el suelo. Y las que quedaban en su cuerpo podía limpiarlas con un simple movimiento de brazos. Tal cómo todos esos múltiples pinchazos y ligeros sonrojos verdaderos que Shizuko pudiera arrancarle. A veces se quedaba sin aire de verdad y algunas mariposas revoloteaban sin permiso en su estómago. Algunos días se descubría deseando verlo e incluso una vez soltó un "te quiero" verdadero. Porque podía estar recubierto de un metal oxidado, pero había veces en que no podía evitar derretirse un poco al verlo, incluso si era toda una arpía.

Se había planteado algunos días el hecho de no tirarlo a la basura y conservarlo como su tesoro permanente, por siempre a su lado. Pensó en tenerlo a punta me mentiras. Lo pensó y siempre lo desechaba al final. Por mucho que le causara el Uchiha, ella era mucho para él. Y Shizuko no era más que un idiota incrédulo.

Y, en definitiva, los idiotas incrédulos no eran para nada su tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Si, una historia…peculiar. Pero muy cierta; así es Kiriko. Toda una arpía doble cara; pero algún motivo me sentí con deseos de escribir sobre esto. Pobre Shizuko, deberías dejar de ser tan _ciego_ y mirar hacia quien te conviene. Me encantaría que Maeko alguna vez le pegara un puñetazo en la cara a esa zorra~.

Esta vez tuvo Shizuko/Maeko, además. Deberían tener eternos…no sé, ¿17? Siempre he querido escribir sobre cuando el Uchiha sale con Maeko y Kinyami al tiempo (idea de ellas, wtf) pero no sé. Simplemente no se hacerlo.

Dios, ¿a quien le escribo? ¡Nadie lee esto!

* * *

><p>(—Dos años Después—.)<p>

Suspiró, balanceando los pies, sentada en uno de los columpios de la zona infantil de la academia. Escuchó algunos ruidos a lo lejos y vio a los últimos de su salón dejar el edificio, entre los cuales pudo distinguir sin lugar a dudas el cabello azabache del Uchiha, en medio de Ichiro y algunos otros chicos. No sabía dónde estaban sus compañeras de equipo ni tampoco le importaba. Se balanceó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el cabello y frotaba las puntas que apenas le llegaban hasta la barbilla.

No le había crecido mucho el cabello; pensar que antes lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espada. _Ojala descuartizaran y quemaran a esa maldita Jashinista freak algún día_. Escuchó la risa del azabache lo lejos y detuvo el columpio.

—Ya no te deshaces por mí como antes, ¿verdad Shizuko? —se incorporó, tomando su mochila del suelo. No importaba, había tenido lo que merecía, tal vez. Lo miró de nuevo: si, ya no brillaba como antes. Chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Ahora, definitivamente, brillaba más. Pero no importaba, el Uchiha Akasuna estaba fuera de su alcance para ese momento. Y realmente, ya no se sentía interesada en intentarlo, sin contar además, con que al parecer alguna clase de pájaros explosivos hechos de arcilla podrían detonar en su habitación si volvía a acercarse al Uchiha.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la nota:<strong> Un Bonus abierto y un poco vago. Es extraño, yo lo sé. Lo tengo realmente claro~.


End file.
